How to Make a Short Horror Story
by Pleiades Star Cluster
Summary: ["Kautahu, kadang ide muncul dengan spontan..."] Ketika Bokuto yang frustrasi meminta tolong kepada Kuroo / non-romantic BoKuro / warning inside


Bokuto Koutarou sudah lama mengagumi cerita-cerita pendek dari sebuah situs.

Bukan cerita pendek biasa, namun kisah-kisah mimpi buruk yang disajikan dalam karya tulis berisi kurang dari lima ratus kata. Kisah-kisah psikopatik dan supranatural dengan puntiran alur di akhirnya, disajikan ringkas namun mencekam. Beberapa cerita pendek disajikan bak puisi dengan makna tersirat yang sekelam kematian, beberapa yang lainnya merupakan prosa teka-teki dengan jawaban di luar dugaan. Ada yang tidak terlalu menekankan keseramannya, namun penulisannya begitu menawan dan sanggup menarik-ulur hati pembaca hingga mereka rela membuang waktu untuk membaca dan menyumbangkan pujian dalam kolom komentar.

Bokuto Koutarou menyukai kisah-kisah semacam itu.

Dan ia berharap mampu membuat satu saja yang seperti itu.

.

.

 **How To Make a Short Horror Story**

Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

.

.

Sangat disayangkan, Bokuto bukanlah tipikal orang yang kapasitas otaknya mampu merancang akhir cerita yang menjebak. Otaknya dipenuhi ide-ide random, namun tak ada satu pun yang berhasil ia keluarkan sebagai karya tulisnya. Berulang kali ia mencoba menuliskan sesuatu yang seram, namun tak satupun kisahnya yang sanggup ia selesaikan, semua berakhir di tempat sampah komputernya. Sebersit rasa iri timbul dalam dasar hatinya yang mulai frustrasi. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha berpikir layaknya para psikopat, ia tak juga mampu memasuki dunia itu. Kisah-kisah mengerikan, baik dalam film maupun prosa, telah ia tenggak habis, namun tangan dan otaknya masih enggan bekerja sama. Hatinya terus bertanya mengapa hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang dianugerahi kemampuan menulis dan bukan dirinya.

 _Kumohon, hanya satu cerita saja_... jerit hatinya.

Kemudian ia teringat Kuroo Tetsurou.

Kawan lamanya itu dulunya adalah salah satu dari penyumbang prosa horor di situs langganannya, kini kesibukannya sebagai editor di kantor percetakan di Brooklyn, New York, menyita waktunya untuk menulis. Hanya enam karya, namun keenam kisah itulah yang paling membekas dalam kenangan Bokuto. Salah satunya bercerita tentang seorang gadis yang menggunakan layanan kencan _online_ , dan di akhir cerita gadis itu menenggak darah pemuda yang dikencaninya dari gelas _wine_ ketika mereka berkencan di rumah si gadis. Lima kisah yang lain pun, seperti yang ditulis di salah satu komentar seorang pembaca, dikategorikan sebagai " _mind-blowing stories_ ".

Pertama kali Bokuto tahu jika sang kawan lama adalah salah satu penulis di situs itu, ia bertingkah layaknya bocah prasekolah yang dijanjikan tiket liburan oleh orangtuanya. Bahasa Inggris Kuroo sempurna, eksekusi ceritanya pun menakjubkan, sesuai dengan orang yang mengabdikan diri di negeri asing jauh di seberang lautan. Bokuto sempat kecewa karena Kuroo berhenti menulis terlalu dini, tapi ia bisa mengerti. Apa yang Kuroo beritahukan di jalur pribadinya tidak mungkin suatu kebohongan. New York adalah kota yang sibuk, dan kesibukan adalah konsekuensi bagi Kuroo yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Jepang usai lulus kuliah demi karirnya. Hubungan pertemanannya dengan Bokuto bertahan berkat eksistensi media sosial dan jaringan telepon internasional.

Dan ketika Bokuto mengeluhkan masalahnya, ia yakin di seberang sana Kuroo Tetsurou tengah cekikikan.

" _Bro, kau cukup membayangkan dirimu adalah psikopat terkejam se-Jepang_ ," begitu tulis mantan pemilik akun "BlackCat_Was_Here" di situs favorit Bokuto itu.

" _Sudah kubayangkan_ ," Bokuto mengetik, " _Tidak berhasil_."

" _Sudah menonton Criminal Minds? Itu serial favoritku saat masih aktif menulis_."

" _Aku menonton itu tiap hari, tapi percuma_."

" _Bagaimana dengan buku-buku Stephen King? Komik-komik horor? Drama horor musim panas?_ "

Bokuto mendesah putus asa. " _Sudah semua, sampai-sampai aku kehabisan sumber ide_."

Ada jeda lama, sebelum balasan dari Kuroo muncul di layar ponselnya. " _Begini saja, aku akan coba mengambil cuti, akan kukatakan kalau temanku yang bernama Bokuto Koutarou jatuh sakit dan ingin aku menjenguknya_."

" _Tapi, Bro, aku, kan_..."

" _Sudahlah, serahkan semua padaku_." Bokuto harusnya tidak pernah meragukan keahlian kawannya untuk mengolah kata hingga segala kepalsuan terdengar nyata.

Kini rongga dada Bokuto digelitiki oleh ketaksabaran.

.

.

Jika reuni antara Bokuto Koutarou dan Kuroo Tetsurou tak dibuka dengan kehebohan bak sepasang kekasih yang kembali setelah berpuluh-puluh tahun berpisah, berarti ada yang salah. Reuni kecil-kecilan kali ini pun sama saja; Kuroo harus membentak Bokuto agar tak membuatnya mati tercekik akibat pelukan keras pria sebayanya itu. Butuh kira-kira setengah menit agar Bokuto melepas rengkuhannya dan temu kangen yang sesungguhnya pun dimulai―cukup dengan dua cangkir kopi panas dan bahan obrolan.

"Astaga, aku lupa gulanya!"

Dan butuh kira-kira tiga sekon untuk membuat Bokuto panik.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak keberatan―" tolakan Kuroo tak digubris; Bokuto telanjur melesat ke dapur. Kuroo menghitung sampai sepuluh, dan Bokuto belum kembali. Sepuluh hitungan lagi, lalu sepuluh lagi... dan si burung hantu perak itu menampakkan eksistensinya pada hitungan keempat puluh tiga.

"Bro, kau tetap pelupa, ya..." seringai kesal menghiasi bagian bawah wajah rupawan Kuroo.

"Dengan kesibukanku mencari pekerjaan, aku hampir lupa kalau kau suka kopi bergula." Itu benar―setelah dipecat dari pekerjaan lamanya sebagai kurir makanan beku, butuh lebih dari dua tahun untuk mencari orang yang berbaik hati kepadanya, bahkan sempat sebulan menjadi _hikikomori_ , mendekam di kamarnya ditemani perangkat komputer dan jaringan internet.

Setelah waktu yang terbuang demi sesendok gula dari cangkir terpisah untuk Kuroo (Bokuto mengaku lebih suka kopinya terasa natural), Kuroo lega karena akhirnya mereka bisa mengobrol layaknya pria pada umumnya.

"Bro, bagaimana caranya mendapat ide?" Bokuto memulai.

"Biar kutebak," si kucing hitam mengaduk minumannya, "kau belum berhasil mendapat satu pun ide cerita."

Bokuto mengangguk sedih. "Begitulah. Aku iri dengan orang yang ahli menulis kisah spektakuler sepertimu. Dari mana kau mendapat semua ide itu? Kau menulisnya seakan-akan itu adalah ilham dari Dewa."

"Yah, kautahu, kadang ide muncul dengan spontan. Kadang aku harus bekerja keras untuk mendapatkannya. Sama sepertimu," jelas Kuroo. "Yang jelas, catat dulu beberapa ide yang kaurasa bagus di memo atau semacamnya, eksekusi urusan belakang. Jangan terlalu cepat membuang ide yang telah kaudapatkan, meski kaupikir itu bukan ide bagus, karena siapa tahu akan berguna nanti."

"Begitukah?" Bokuto langsung menyesali kebiasaannya untuk menghapus cerita yang menurutnya tak layak baca. Kemudian otaknya kembali pesimis, "Kau bisa menjelaskannya dengan mudah karena kau berbakat. Aku? Aku berbeda denganmu. Segalanya kulakukan demi cerita perdanaku, tapi semua sia-sia."

"Segalanya?" seringai ala Ceshire Cat tersungging di bibir tipis Kuroo.

"Segalanya," Bokuto menyeruput kopinya. "Bahkan aku berusaha menciptakan keadaan yang mendukung penulisan, tapi..."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Yah, seperti yang kautahu, aku tidak―sebentar..."

Kata, "Sebentar," yang diucapkan Bokuto bukan tanpa alasan; mendadak kepalanya berdenyut-denyut dan penglihatannya kabur. _Mungkin migrain_ , pikirnya sembari berdiri dan berbalik ke ruang belakang.

"Hei, ada apa, Bro?" suara Kuroo di belakangnya terdengar khawatir.

"T-tidak... hanya sedikit pusing..." Bokuto berbohong; bukan sekedar pusing, namun matanya pun terasa aneh dan lidahnya mulai kelu. "Kurasa beberapa butir aspirin dapat..." lalu ia ambruk, tersengal-sengal di lantai, seluruh ligamen dan tendon ototnya seakan terlepas dari kerangkanya. "Bro... tolong..."

Sayang, permintaan tolongnya adalah kata terakhir yang berhasil lolos dari mulutnya.

.

.

Kuroo, masih menyilangkan paha di sofa rumah Bokuto, menatap tubuh kawan lamanya yang telungkup di lantai berkarpet. Sekilas seperti tertidur, tapi ia tahu Bokuto tidak bernafas.

" _Botulinum_ _ **[1]**_ memang berguna, sayang aku harus berhemat," gumam Kuroo. "Untuk selanjutnya pakai sianida saja."

Kadang ide muncul dengan spontan. Ide untuk mencampurkan racun ke kopi Bokuto saat ia mengambil gula pun spontan. Kematian tragis seorang pria pengangguran adalah bahan sempurna untuk sebuah cerita pendek. Kuroo tinggal mengganti posisi dirinya sebagai tokoh utama dengan seorang gadis anonim yang menjadi teman kencan korban, misalnya, atau saudara jauh korban. Atau mungkin teman baru korban yang adalah pembunuh bayaran.

 _Sudut pandang orang pertama selalu menyenangkan_ , pikir Kuroo sembari menyesap cangkirnya. _Akhirnya setelah sekian lama menghilang, sang penulis akan menyumbang satu kisah tragis lagi_.

Lalu ia terbatuk.

Bukan batuk kering maupun berdahak, karena darah memuncrat tiap kali mulutnya meluncurkan udara dengan kecepatan tinggi. Rasa logam memenuhi rongga mulutnya, dan ia dapat menghirup aroma darahnya sendiri dari dalam tubuhnya. Rongga dadanya terbakar dan kulit wajahnya memanas, seakan-akan ia baru saja dipaksa menelan bara api. Titik-titik cahaya berputar-putar di depan korneanya. Ia jatuh berlutut sementara tangannya mencengkeram pinggiran meja tamu, berusaha menopang tubuhnya.

Sebelum hatinya sempat bertanya, _Mengapa_ , kata-kata Bokuto Koutarou terngiang di kepalanya yang terpanggang.

"Aku berusaha menciptakan keadaan yang mendukung penulisan..."

 _Rupanya begitu_ , Kuroo tersenyum secara imajiner. _Pikiran kita sama, Bokuto_...

Lima sekon kemudian, Kuroo menyerahkan tubuhnya pada kuasa racun dalam pencernaannya. Ia tumbang dengan kepala tepat menghadap ke raga Bokuto. Mungkin ini karma―atau takdir?―di mana penulis dan calon penulis saling membunuh satu sama lain dengan cara yang sama. Semua demi kisah yang sempurna.

 _Hei, Bro_ , di akhir nafasnya, Kuroo memaksa otaknya untuk berkata-kata, _berapa kali kau membunuh?_

Pertanyaan itu tak pernah terjawab.

 **The End**

* * *

[1] Jenis racun buatan yang biasa digunakan untuk suntik botox


End file.
